


Back To Basics

by TazedandConfused (LoveMink)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Candyman - Freeform, Christina Aguilera - Freeform, Darcy Does Burlesque, F/M, Fluff, Nasty Naughty Boy, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Themes Galore, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony and Clint plot, back to basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMink/pseuds/TazedandConfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Christina Aguilera's Back To Basics album</p><p>Darcy is sick of trying to drop hints for Steve to pick up on so she decided to do something drastic. Tony and Clint help by bringing him to a club where Steve discovers something about Darcy he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6Tr8LpTt-U .
> 
> This is my first Marvel Cinematic Universe fic. But This has been stuck in my head for days. Maybe a second part but for now complete.

It was all Tony’s fault.

“See Cap, Your problem is you don’t get out enough, don’t see how New York is changed. If you’re not beating up the new, improved punching bags—thanks to me—then you’re reading. Even for a 90-plus year old man, you need to get out.”

Tony Stark was a genius. No one could deny him that. Stark Industries and the millions of dollars behind his name and innovations proved that.

But Tony Stark was a man. A man who admired the female figure.

“You need to see some new age women Cap! No offense, but Natasha, Pepper, and Jane aren’t exactly the best example.” Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, genius, and philanthropist extended his drink in front of him as if that would prove his point better. Steve was just hoping that somehow Natasha heard him, and put another needle in his neck to shut him up.

“Stark, I’m not doing anything with you that involves women, I remember the attempt to bring me to the brothel,” Steve countered in his no nonsense voice as he turned the page in Brave New World. It was an interesting read, and honestly, he could understand where the author came from. It felt almost exactly as described. Except for _soma_ and class ranks, of course.

Tony came from around the bar and put his drink down after a long gulp. He traveled across the dark-tiled floors over to his overly plush sofa and looked at Steve. “That was a bad judgment call. I accept that. But that shouldn't scare you off all women. Right, Barton?”

Clint Barton was reclined on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table as he flicked through an archery magazine. He’d taken to doing that in his off time, to see what new models and options he could get Tony to make him.  “Women are essential,” he said bored and continued in what he was doing.

“So, even if I go to this whatever you’re trying to convince me to go to, how do you even know I’ll enjoy it?” inquired the resident Capsicle.

“Well. It’s Back to Basics week at Club Rouge. A little birdy told me you might enjoy it!” Tony said and looked at Barton. Clint just looked at him as if he was crazy, then caught on.

“I think you’ll like it Steve,” Barton said and got up. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes, going to put something on.”

“You’re not leaving me alone until I go right?” Steve asked and ran fingers through his short blond tresses.

“Uhm, let me check the vault. Yeah no, not letting you not go”.

“Fine. Fine Tony, I’m getting up.”

“Good, now go get in your nice guy clothes and meet me in the front in 30,” Tony said as he walked back upstairs.

Steve knew then that this night was not going to be any part of sane.

* * *

Surprisingly, they weren't in some back alley somewhere or in the parts of New York that had been sketchy since he was younger. Instead they were in Manhattan on a relatively good street. The club in front of him was a dark brick building and the sign read, ‘Club ROUGE’ in bright red letters. The entrance was pretty classy and the inside proved to be the same. Tables littered a red carpeted area that was in front of a medium-sized stage. Tony and his influence put them at the VIP table, one of the closer tables to the stage. Close enough where they could rest on the stage.

Clint and Tony were ordering drinks, hard liquor, and Steve waved off the waitress who was in what looked like the old showgirl outfits from his day. Now whatever the hell Tony had managed to get him into seemed a bit more sordid.

* * *

 In the dressing rooms, the girls were getting ready to begin Back To Basics week with a bang. The costumes were old glitz, so much that the girls were scared to put them on but at the same time ready to stay in them the whole night.  Kristophe was an excellent designer, the costumes were pretty much spot on to the one’s Ms. Aguilera wore in all her videos. The club owner had loved it and knew he could jack up the prices because of that, but that was fine too.

“Hey Darce, Maurice says Stark’s out there!” said Caroline, the blond out of a bottle, smacking her chewing gum and fixing her makeup one last time before getting into her costume.

Darcy Lewis would never admit that working at this club was her way to be free, but it had started innocently enough. When Jane was invited to Stark tower, and by omission her as well, she noticed how nothing was really her talent. Sure she could fix Jane’s machines but now Tony Stark could do that. One day she’d been walking through Manhattan to a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting and one of the girls recruited her.

Now Rouge wasn't a sleazy place, it was actually pretty classy and she liked coming here once or twice a week to perform. Needless to say, her dark hair, sultry eyes and usually cherry red lips had boosted her up in popularity fast. Add the voice she had on her from her training in choir as a young girl and she’d been center stage more than she could count.

“Thanks Caroline!” she called back as she checked her curls as she slid into her outfit. Despite being a brunette, the owner and choreographer, had agreed that her voice and her attitude made her the best Baby Jane. Her first outfit was pretty simple, the outfit from the beginning of ‘Candyman’, the tight white blazer and white skirt. Caroline and Katy were going to be up there with her but she was still nervous.

Steve was there.

Despite what she knew was good for her, she stared at Captain Perfect Ass a little too much. And it wasn’t just his perfect ass or body, but he was a charmer. An old -chool gentleman that refused to ogle or even look at her purposely exposed cleavage. So getting Tony to get him to the Club was her way of getting him to acknowledge her a bit more than Darcy The Assistant or Darcy The Pop-Culture Tutor or Darcy who could be found dancing when Jane wasn't asking her to work(in defense it was almost always routines).

“2 minutes girls! Get it together!” Maurice shouted back and the girls rushed a bit more.

Darcy crossed her fingers and hoped everything went well.

* * *

When the lights started and the band started to play, the whole club was silent. Three women approached the three microphones on the stage and began to sing at their cues.

_‘I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_   
_He really had me working up an appetite_   
_He had tattoos up and down his arm_   
_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_   
_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_   
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_   
_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman’_

Steve recognized the one in the middle almost instantly, the brunette hair and the red lips with the pale skin was almost too Darcy to be lost on him. Darcy could sing? He knew about her dancing, had caught her more than once doing that, but singing?

The performance continued as a spotlight lit up on a girl on the right of stage dancing in a pink dress with white frilled sock and heels with a man dressed in the army garb from his time, or the off-time garb anyway. In the middle though was still Darcy and the two other girls dancing and singing.

A spot light on the left lit up and it displayed a girl in a definitely modified version of a navy uniform. It was all one piece but it showed cleavage and leg. It stopped mid-thigh for god sakes. But it was all familiar and it was what had attracted him in his day. The spot light was called back to the middle and Steve’s jaw dropped.

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait_

The modified soldiers' uniform was pretty much indecent. The blue and the darker blue accents just called attention to her milky, white skin. The barely there fabric stopped below her breast and the cleavage was pretty much under control. And the shorts were barely shorts if he was honest. And the heels. The heels were high enough to be dangerous, but she was dancing in them.

Darcy continued to sing as she walked up the catwalk like part of the stage, stopping to dance occasionally but she got to the end and stepped on their table as she ended the song with that note and stayed there until she finished the note. When she was finished, she bowed and blew a kiss down to Steve as she walked back down the stage and behind the curtains.

Tony and Clint looked to Steve who had a fire red blush on his face and was still staring after where Darcy had went. She’d be proud to know that he was as star-struck as she had expected.

* * *

 

Between Darcy last performance and her first there were four more, but she wasn't in any of those. The other girls were recycled through the performances. Besides with all the acrobatics of her last performance she needed the break.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what Steve thought of her now. Worst case scenario, he thought she was whore, or a slut. Best case scenarios, he realized how much she wanted him and was willing to jump into bed with her.

And maybe a relationship later if everything went right because she’d been dropping hints but Steve’s too polite to catch onto them.

* * *

 

Through the whole show, Steve had been pleasantly surprised at how much they catered to his time. Some of it was realistic and other parts were obviously embellished to make it more modern but he didn’t mind. Tony and Clint were now drunk enough to tease him about Darcy.

“Really Cap, I'm surprised it's taking all this for you to see it. The girl drops hints, dances for you, and you still don’t believe it.” Tony laughed as some of his drink sloshed over the rim and onto the carpeted floor.

Barton was more of a silent drunk and nodded sagely, whispered conspiratorially. “She wants the D, Steve. And maybe more,” he said as they obviously set up for the last performance behind the stage.

The sound of music starting was their only warning.

* * *

 

Darcy came out with her newest uniform. A bedazzled black bathing suit with tassels on her legs and a red and gold belt around her waist and a pair of black knee high boots. The red lipstick highlighted her plump lips and a mask sat in her curled hair. Behind her was a red and yellow swirled circle with flashing lights around the edge. A set of velvet red stairs led up to the circle and its use by then was pretty ambiguous.

“For this next one and last one, I’m gonna need a volunteer.” Darcy said in a sultry tone into the mic.”So I’m gonna get my male dancers to pick someone while I go get my girls.” She walked away back stage but her male dancers knew to pretend to look but go straight for Steve. They picked him easily and Tony and Clint whistled behind him.

 They led him up the stage and to the circle which had a platform and black ropes hanging. They tied the ropes around his waist and ankles and made sure he was tied securely. By then, the rest of the girls came out in various outfits all consisting of shorts and bustiers. But what was common was that for accessories they had, rhinestone-studded whips. The platform began to raise as the music started and Steve was a little nervous. He looked out onto the stage and saw the women who were attractive but he was looking for Darcy.

When Darcy came back out, she smirked up at Steve and had her own whip. The sultry music started and she gave a look back to Steve. “Looks like we got a volunteer,” she said into her microphone.

_You've been a bad bad boy_   
_I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy_   
_There's no need to feel no shame_   
_Relax and sip upon my champagne_   
_'Cause I wanna give you a little taste_   
_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

By that part in the song, she had danced up to Steve and was facing him, holding the last note while looking up at him. “What’s your name there naughty boy?”

“Steven” he said and kept his eyes on her intently. She looked beautiful.  
  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_  
 _I got you breaking into a sweat_  
 _Got you hot, bothered, and wet_  
 _You nasty boy_  
  
 _Nasty naughty boy_  
  
 _Oh baby for all it's worth_  
 _I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_  
 _Now if you're ready, come and get me_  
 _I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

At this point the platform Steve was tied to started to tilt back and kept going until he was at a 160 degree angle. He looked around in surprise but the catcalls in the crowd continued as the girls used their whips as props in the overly sensual dance. Steve couldn't help but let his eyes follow everything Darcy did. He’d never really noticed her hips, or her thighs, and legs. It seemed improper to stare at them before but now, now he could appreciate them. Darcy turned to face him with a smolder in her eyes then continued in her song.

  
_Hush now, don't say a word_   
_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_   
_Now you better give me a little taste_   
_Put your icing on my cake_   
_You nasty boy_   
  
_Oh no, oh there I go again_   
_I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad_   
_So let my body do the talkin'_   
_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_   
  
_Ohh ha!_   
_Come on daddy!_   
_Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah_   
_Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar_

The girls all went onto the platform and began to dance, whipping the area around him, but Darcy took the initiative and stood directly over him, dancing above him while facing the crowd. That included her  dips and shimmies over him and she had to admit despite the public setting, his felt like the best kind of teasing she could give Steve.  
  
 _I got you breaking into a sweat_  
 _Got you hot, bothered, and wet_  
 _You nasty boy_  
  
 _Nasty naughty boy_  
 _Naughty boy_

The girls and Darcy all left the platform and it began to rise as they all made it to the stairs and continued to dance there.

_Now give me a little spanking_   
_Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?_   
_Come on now, don't play with me_   
  
_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty_   
_Boy don't you make me wait_   
_Now you better give me a little taste_   
_Put your icing on my cake_   
_You nasty boy_

By the end, Darcy had descended the stairs but she looked back at Steve and knew she had locked eyes with him. Even as the scene darkened, she saw something in his eyes, a spark that she had to admit interested her. She and the girls left after a ‘thank you’ and the male dancers were left to untie him but by then Steve knew:

He and Darcy needed to have a talk.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the outfits were from the Candyman video, so if you want to see them and the general way the dancing goes, then head on over to youtube and view it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
